


Baby-Doll's Bedtime

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19679539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. Baby-Doll got under a blanket and smiled before she focused on the television set in her bedroom.





	Baby-Doll's Bedtime

I never created Batman TAS.

Baby-Doll got under a blanket and smiled before she focused on the television set in her bedroom.   
Repeats of Love That Baby aired. She always enjoyed viewing herself in episodes and hearing her catchphrase. ''I didn't mean to.''

Baby-Doll scowled when Cousin Spunky shoved her head into a cake. Nightmares?

THE END


End file.
